Let's Have Some Fun
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Whoever thought a invitation to a party could lead to a Naruto hiding under the counter trying not to get cought? Keep reading to find out. Please Read and Review.


**Here's another Nar/Ino oneshot...enjoy....**

_It was another typical day at Ino's flower shop or should I say, her father's flower shop._

Ino was behind the counter fixing some flowers one of her customers had left her to do_ "Sometimes I wonder why I work here"_she thought when suddenly she realized why. The flowers she had been preparing were beautiful red roses, she was cutting the thorns off. The blue eye teen seamed so bored doing it, she wanted some excitement to happen _at least a little. _

She was done with the roses a couple of minutes later and wrapped them with a green ribbon "This should look nice" she said at what she had done. The teen suddenly dropped the roses when she heard the door fly open.

"Should of known" she mumbled picking up the roses.

It was Naruto who had came thought the door "Hey Ino, Wat's up?" he said as he watched her pick up the flowers.

"Naruto...what are you doing here?" she asked him, a little annoyed he frightened her but glad he was here so she wouldn't be there alone.

"Chill out Ino-chan, just came here to see what you were up to and if you wanted to go to forhead's party, but..I see..your kind of..." he got cutoff by the stressed blond.

"Busy" she finished his sentence.

"Oh c'mon Ino-chan, just this once leave the flower shop, have a little fun your always working, it's not like..." he drifted away regreeting what he was going to say.

"It's not like what Naru-kun?" she asked.

"It's not like anyone comes here anyway" he said looking at the red roses she had in her hands.

"Yea, well it's not the best job, but I have responsibilities" she snapped back.

"Whatever Ino-chan, you stand their all day, cut some flowers, place them in a jar or something, really hard to do" he joked around.

Ino looked him dead in the eye and said "Well.."

"Exactly, c'mon lets go" he said.

"I cant Naruto, besides my father going to be here soon to see how im doing" she said in a low way.

_"Oh man, wouldnt whant to mess with him" _he thougth back to when he first met him, man was he strict, he had the eyes of a wolf, ready to kill anything in its way.

"Oh, well I guess I'm not going to foreheads party then" he said smiling at her.

"What do you meen?" she asked a bit confused.

"Ima stay right here with you, you know to keep you company" he said.

"Thanks Naru-kun, but you don't have..." she was cut off.

"I know, I know, I don't have to, but I want to, besides I wouldn't feel right if I went to the party and you stayed here working all afternoon."

Ino didn't respond, she thought it was sweat he was giving up the chance to go to a party and stay here in this boring place.

"Whatever" she mumbled.

"So you need any help?" he asked reaching for the broom behind Ino.

"Naruo-kun, just stand their and dont touch nothing, please." she said.

Naruto started sweeping the front of the counter Ino was behind, the counter covered half her body.

Ino ignored him as she went to the back to get some white flowers another customer ordered.

She started putting them in a nice clean white vase "That looks nice Ino-chan" he said looking amazed at what she had created.

"Thanks" the blue orbid eyes met at his.

Naruto seemed bored and it was only ten minutes that had gone by _bet he regrets staying here._

Naruto boomed the dust out to the front of the store "So what do you do around here to entertain yourself?" he asked the hard working blond.

Ino looked down and grinned knowing nothing fun happened here.

"Just, watch the people go by the store, that's pretty much it" she said lowering her tone.

"Dam Ino, you have to spice things up around here" he looked shocked at her answer, he didn't think it was that bad.

"Well I'm done here I only had two orders to do" she said looking reviled.

"Oh dam that was fast" he joked and Ino laughed.

"Well about time you crack a smile"

Ino turned serious again "don't get used to it"

"Ok, ok Ino-chan, your to serious most of the time, loosen up" he said putting a evil smile on his face.

"Please, its not like your yourself, you know" she snapped back.

"Im more exciting then you Ino-chan" he said in her ear as he placed the broom behind her again.

Ino stayed quite knowing he was right.

"Im sorry Ino, Im just joking with ya" he laughed and slapped her ass.

"Naruto!" she whined out. "What the hell's your problem!" she did not like what he had done and for that she shoved his chest but he barely moved.

"Ha, See Ino, I can be risky" he said looking at her lips.

"Well theirs going to be no more of that, if my dad found out you do that, he'll kill you".

Naruto began to laugh and she looked at him "What the?.." she wondered what he was laughing at and began to laugh herself.

Naruto quickly stopped laughing when she began "Ha, second smile, weren't you mad Ino?" he asked.

Ino stopped "It was kind of funny, just dont do that again" she moaned out the last part of that sentence when he touched the sides of her stomach with both of his hands.

He knew she was all to sensitive on her sides. He knew this cause once, he was chasing her and touched her sides and from then on he knew she was weak when it came to dose areas.

"Naruto! What did I say?" she yelled.

"That was not your ass, it was the sides of your stomach" he answered,smart.

_"Dam that felt good" _she thought.

"Well, just don't touch me Naruto, I'm serious next time ima have to kick you out"

"Yea, yea Ino, calm down, have some fun in your life"

_"Maybe hes right"_

"Fine Naruto, want to have some 'fun'?" she asked in a low girly voice.

"Yes Ino-chan, that's what I'm trying to get you to do." he asked thinking she was about to do something.

The blond moved thords him and placed her right hand on his chest and began to lower it.

"Is this fun Naru-kun?" she asked gently placing the words in his ear.

"Umm, yea" he didn't think she was going to do this, but it was feeling good to him so he didn't stop her.

Ino made a fist and punched him in the stomach.

"Hows that for fun?" she asked going back to her normal voice.

"Ow!" he cried out when he felt the enjoyment go into pain.

Ino began to laugh, he did to as he regained his breath.

"I see how you want to play this Ino-chan" he choked out.

"You liked that didn't you Naruto, maybe that bring some of this 'fun' witch you speak of"

"Preety clever" he said and regained his posture.

Naruto brung a smile to her face_ "This is a little bit more fun then what it seems"_

Naruto walked to the back of the store where only Ino and her father can go, it was the employee room.

Naruto didn't see Ino no more and began to look around.

Naruto saw the many different flowers and smelled some of them their were red ones, blue ones, yellow, orange his favorite and all had a different smell to each of them.

Naruto looked at some flowers that were in a box for some reason _"Hmm, why are thse flowers here?" _he wondered.

As he was pulling out the flowers he spotted a long rubber toy_ "No way!"_

Ino was cleaning the counter table when he heard Naruto come out the back.

"Ino" he smiled at her with his hands in back of him.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Would you like to explain what is this doing back their" he asked, pulling out the rubber toy.

Ino's eyes widen as she saw what was in his hand "Where did..you find this!" she lowered her voice so no one could here her.

"It _was_back their in a box full of flowers, trying to hide it from your dad aren't you?" he asked as she snatched the toy out of his hands and threw it under the counter.

"Stop being so noisy"

"You masturbate with it?" he asked serious.

"Well..." she was embarrassed to tell him the truth.

"Do you? I wont be ashamed if you do, I do it sometimes" he admitted.

"You do Naru-kun? But you dont nead to, you can get almost any girl Naru-kun" she said looking into his blue eyes.

"Yea well, I don't go around screwing everyone I can get, takes a certain thing...I'm also a...virgin" he told her letting the skeletons of his closet come out.

"Really.." she asked and her eyes widen at the thought _"but he can get anyone he wanted with his looks and body?_

"Yup, so answer me, you masturbate with that?" he asked again.

"Well, yes I do, I do it sometimes when no customers come by" she was now getting some skeletons out of her closet.

"I think that's cute Ino-chan" he smiled at her.

Ino thougth he would be disgusted at her but she thought wrong.

"Thanks I guess" they laughed.

He bend over to pick up the toy.

"You know Ino-chan, if you wanted some action you didn't have to use this"

She thought about what he was trying to get at.

"What do you mean?" she asked

Naruto looked down at his lower parts "You could of just told me.." he said in a smooth way Ino liked.

"Um Naruto" she trailed off when someone opened the door.

Naruto quickly lowered himself under the counter, he thought it was her father but it was just a customer.

Ino looked puzzled, scared it might have been her father.

"Good afternoon sir" she kindly greeted the man.

Naruto had dirty thoughts of what Ino did with that toy of hers, he was looking at in his hand.

The old man greeted Ino and asked if he had her flowers ready.

Ino nodded and Naruto was still quite under the counter looking at her milky legs_ "dam dose are sexy legs"._

He touched her leg with one of his fingers and she quickly jumped and pretended to scratch her foot but really was slapping Naruto's hand.

Ino liked the vibrations she felt.

"Ah yes, here they are sir handing him the roses"

Naruto moved his finger up her thigh.

"Man these dam misquotes" she told the old man.

She slapped his hands and scratched her leg a bit.

The old man gave her that money for the roses and went to look at more flowered that cough his eye.

_Dam_

"Hmmm if she likes playing with toys lets see how she likes this" Naruto though.

Naruto pulled her shorts down to the floor exposing her purple panties with hearts on them "Cute" he said.

Ino felt very uncomfortable and wondered what Naruto was about to do to her.

Naruto, what are you doing?!" she whispered to him, she thought he looked cute when she saw his eyes staring back at hers, she looked so Innocent.

"Excuse me miss" the old man said.

"Yes" she asked.

"Oh I though you had said something"

Ino just smiled at him and her legs became shaky.

Naruto then pulled her panties off in one quick move.

She was now exposed to the air and she felt a bit angry at what he was doing, she knew what he was about to do.

Naruto looked at her womanhood in awe, she was so juicy and tasteful, he couldn't wait to eat her out.

He did not know where to start from so decided to start at her clit.

The blue eye boy took the tip of his tongue and placed it on her clit.

Ino bit her lip from letting out any reaction to it, and drew blood from it.

The teen was moving the tip up and down her clit tasting her hotness.

The door to the flower shop swung open again, another customer, it was a lady this time.

"Hel...o...good after...noon... how may I help you" she stuttered.

The lady looked scared at Ino's stuttering.

The blond boy licked her clit a couple of more times before dragging his tongue down to her entrance, he sucked on it and made a noise _Shit _he hoped no one heard him.

"Can you help me find flowers with a really good smell to it?"

"Why..ye...s...there over there" she pointed at the flowers near the exit.

The teen boy grabbed her legs from shaking and continued to suck on her hot pussy with his eyes closed, he licked how it felt between his lips. Naruto then licked his way up back to her clit and began sucking slowly at it.

"Witch one miss, you think has the best smell?" she asked kindly.

Ino never knew getting eaten was this good, and Naruto was satisfying her needs and fantasies, but this lady was bothering her.

"Lady, all of those dam flowers smell the same" she snapped at her.

"Well, I'll never" she stormed out.

Ino was gripping the counter hard from all the pleasure she was having.

Naruto pressed his lips against he clit and rubbed them smelling her hot pussy on his soft lips, He then went back to her pussy and began licking and sucking harder and faster.

The old man saw Ino's reaction to the ladies question and he left the store to.

Naruto was about to come up when she pulled his head back down at the opening of the door.

"Daddy" she cried.

"Hey sweet face, came here to see how you were doing" her father said in a low voice.

Naruto sat up, his heart beating really fast _fuck, fuck, fuck _he was nervous and began to calm down.

"I'm good daddy, the store only had two customers today" she said in a sincere voice, he believed it.

"Oh that's good sweetheart, I'm going to go to the back to see if every things OK"

Ino's heart began to pound hard against her chest "No, it's OK I fixed the place up" she lied but stayed in place as she was half naked.

Naruto grabbed his index finger and did circling motions on her clit witch caused her to react.

Ino moaned a little, but her father did not hear, thank god.

"Oh you did?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"Ye...yea, I fixed it, so Daddy I think you should go rest and leave me here" she tried to make him leave.

"I guess honey"

Naruto licked at her clit like a wild beast, he did not care who was there, he wanted to taste her in his mouth and make her cum, she was the first one he ever done this to, and from her reactions it seemed like he was doing well.

"Yea, I'll be a good girl daddy" she said in a sweet voice, lying to him, what was happening under the counter was not good, but it sure dam was to her.

Ino was close to cuming, she was afraid her dad would find out and kill them both on the spot.

Naruto slowed his phase down a bit, he wanted to enjoy these last seconds before she came.

Ino had reached her edge her pussy was dripping cum, Naruto licked it off her puss and her thighs, he swollowed her juices quick trying not to miss any, he had some on his lips and licked it off.

Naruto was happy he had made her cum, she tasted so good, _This was better then the party _he thought.

"OK sweetheart, Ima go rest, I'll see you in a couple of hours" her dad was now walking thords the exit when Ino let out a slight moan.

Her dad had left and Naruto was on his knees looking at her with his cute blue puddled eyes.

"Naruto..." she moaned.

"What were you thinking?" she asked when she heard the door open and Naruto went back to his knees.

"Oh one more thing honey, dont forget to lock up" and closed the door.

Naruto stood up licking her pussy one more time and put her panties and shorts in place.

"Naruto...that felt so...good" she closed her eyes as she said those words.

"Since you use the toy, why not experience something real" he whispered in her ear as he cleaned his pants off.

Ino looked at him as he was heading thords the exit.

"Its getting late Ino-chan"

"Yea I guess you be on your way?" she asked.

"Yea, going to go rest"

"Oh, alright then bye"

"See ya"

"Oh Naruto"

"Yea"

"You should come around here more often"

"Ok Ino-chan" he smiled and left the flower store.

**well theres my one shot.....very looooooooooooong lol plzzzz R/R**


End file.
